


A not so respectable Hobbit

by MajesticOakenshield



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticOakenshield/pseuds/MajesticOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was one of the most respected Hobbits in the Shire. That was until he went on a life threatening quest with 13 dwarfs and a wizard, and perhaps had one too many drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not so respectable Hobbit

Bilbo Baggins was one of the most respected Hobbits in the shire. That was until he went on a life threatening quest with 13 dwarfs and a wizard, and perhaps had one too many to drink. They were currently in the home of Beorn, thankfully Gandlalf had convinced Thorin to recuperate for a few days, letting his wounds heal and hopefully give the rest of the company some well earned rest (Bilbo had just faced azog one on one, thank you very much) He didn't even know how it happened, Thorin had been nothing but rude to him up until that point, yes he knew he didn't have fighting experience and he stopped ever hour to look at the scenery, but it didn't mean he was completely useless. But now, thankfully, everyone had seen that, seen his courage and his loyalty, Thorin even spoke for a full day with him before entering Beorn's. It was a huge relief to finally have his respect and hopefully, his friendship.

Which brought him to now. Bilbo was sat around the huge, wooden table, surrounded by dwarrows and one wizard, who was lurking in the shadows (He always tried to act mysterious for some reason) Even Thorin joined them, his wounds starting to heal nicely, so oin had informed them. 

"Gentlemen, we have hit the jackpot" Kili sang happily, a huge grin on his face. He then proceeded to roll out a barrel, of what Bilbo hoped would be mead, after what he had been through these past couple days, even he wouldn't say no to a pint..or two. His hopes were confirmed, as Kili opened the tap and liquid came pouring out. Cheers could be hear all around, and some applauds.

"I would kiss you right now, if we weren't related" Fili announced, not seeming to care of what he just said, obviously too in need of a drink. Bilbo chuckled to himself, the good mood lifting his spirits ten fold. Tankards were passed around, and drinks were downed, no one in the room stopped to savor the taste, even Bilbo found himself pouring it down, completely forgetting the affect mead had on him, and not particularly caring either. So the drinking and merriment continued on, and 10 pints later, or what he swore was 10, Bilbo was swaying uncontrollably in his seat, with a huge grin on his face. His eyes felt clouded and his head fuzzy, but other than that, his spirits were still high. The rest of the company seemed to have their fair share too, although it seemed, not as much as Bilbo

"There be only a few tanks left lads, we be needing to drink more carefully now" Bofur announced, an ever cheeky grin set on his face 

There were then some raised voices and confused glances, until Dwalin spoke up

"Few tanks? There was a full bloody barrel there, I only got in 5 tanks"

There were a few mumbles of 'me too' and nodding, each other glancing around the table as if someone knew where it had all gone

"We had six" Fili and Kili spoke in unison, then looked towards their uncle with a mischievous grin. 

"Four" Thorin replied gruffly, glaring at his two nephews, seeming to understand what they were implying.

"I bet it's that blasted wizard, it probably doesn't affect a tall fellow like him" Dwalin grumbled

"I prefer to get my pleasure from a puff of the old leaf master dwarf, so I suggest you point the finger elsewhere" Gandalf replied from the shadows calmly, a hint of amusement playing on his voice, as he knew too well where the mead had disappeared to. 

Amidst all the confusion, Bilbo still sat there, swaying and grinning like a child, not understanding fully what was going on around him

"Well if not him then who..." Dwalin froze, eyes landing straight on Bilbo, everyone around seeming to understand his shock. They all gaped at the small Hobbit, barely staying in his chair, grinning at God knows what, letting out a small chuckle, seeming to laugh at himself.

"Master Baggins" Thorin spoke slowly, as if he didn't want to startle the Hobbit "Are you OK?" 

Bilbo looked straight at Thorin, grin never leaving his face "I am b...b....bloody fantastic Master O...Oakenshield, thank you for your concern." Bilbo then hiccuped rather loudly, almost shocking himself out of his chair. It was then that Bofur erupted with laughter, Fili and Kili following behind, and soon enough the whole company joined in. Thorin still seemed transfixed with the Hobbit, as if he wasn't sure whether it was actually Bilbo or not. 

"That little bugger, if he can sneak so many tanks past 13 dwarfs without them realsing, then am sure he can out wit a bloody dragon" Dwalin shouted cheerfully, seeming to be too in shock to actually be mad.

"Now this, is going to be brilliant" Kili said teasingly, his and Fili's smiles never fading. Thorin glared at them, but soon sighed in defeat, knowing too well they would still find some way of tormenting the poor hobbit. Kili smiled at Bilbo, the clogs suddenly Turing in his head. But Bilbo seemed to beat him to his words

"NOW I...I JUST WANTED TO S...SAY THAT...THAT..THAT..WAIT. NO. YES. I..I AM A HOBBIT..A..A HOBBIT AM I...BUT" Bilbo was shouting at the top of his voice, (unbeknownst to him) The company jumping a little at the volume "I AM A GENTLE FOLK, HOBBITY HOBBIT" He let out a chuckle to himself, everyone around grinning and smirking at his foolishness. "AND I..I JUST WANTED TO SAY..SOMETHING..WHICH I CAN NO LONGER R...REMEMBER..BUT I PROMISE YOU..IT WAS GOOD.YES.HM." With that, the whole company burst out laughing, Bofur had tears streaming down his face, even Thorin Oakenshield was laughing quietly into his tank. 

"Mr Boggins" Kili shouted cheerfully, "do you know any songs?" The room erupted with cheers, and banging of boots on the floor. Thorin glanced at Bilbo, making sure he wasn't too embarrassed, but it was safe to say that the hobbit was too gone by this point to even care. It warmed something in Thorin to see his..their burglar acting this way, but also feeling so much regret at how he could have treated this creature with such hate. When in actual fact, hate was the furthest thing he felt for him, but could never have shown it, so it was covered up and pushed away. After Bilbo had shown his loyalty to him though, well now it was a different story. Bilbo's loud voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"WELL, FILI, I HAVE A FEW" completely forgetting that it was indeed Kili who asked the question. "NOW LET M..ME THINK. THERE IS ONE..N..NEVER REALLY SUNG..YOU SEE WE'RE RESPECTABLE FOLK" Bilbo pulled a pained face at that comment "B..BUT CONSIDERING I AM NO LONGER RESPECTABLE, I S..SUPPOSE IT WOULDN'T HURT..AYE" He spoke proudly. smiling, he shakily stood up, Balin and Nori grasping his arms for support, helping to lift him to the table, he would surely regret this come morning, but he didn't care. Balin eyed Thorin, as if asking should he allow this, but Thorin himself was too busy smirking at the swaying Hobbit on the table in front of him.

"RIGHT..T..THIS MEANS B...BUSINESS" Bilbo declared, ripping off his suspenders and throwing them away, the dwarrows gasped and then roared with applause, Thorin was taken aback by this side of the Hobbit. Bilbo then puffed out his chest and began singing (or more shouting) one of the rudest songs he had ever heard, written by some drunk hobbits at the Green dragon one night. He swayed and moved around, not seeming to notice the food he was standing on, no matter how many times Bombur tried to rescue a few pieces. The song went on, and the filthier it go too, he then accompanied the song by acting out certain parts, feeling oh so proud with himself. 

The song then came to an end, Bilbo stood proudly in the middle of the table, swaying and laughing to himself, his face matching the colour of his tomatoes. Silence ran through the room, he glanced around at each dwarf, who seemed to be staring wide eyed at him. He glanced at Thorin, who had his head down, but appeared to be bright red too, and also fidgeting in his seat. 

"Mister Boggins...where..where in Mahal did you learn that?" Kili was the first to ask, he looked more than taken aback, which was something to say for Kili. The rest of the company looked at him expectantly, seeming to want answers too.

"W...well..it is a quite well known song in the Green dragon, especially after you've had a few, let me tell you..ha" His voice had returned to normal volume now, but the mead was still taking its effects. He remained on the table, waiting for a reply, he then turned to Thorin, who still seemed flustered, smiling at him, but the dwarf prince seemed too shy to look him in the eye properly. 

It was then that Dwalin, yes, Dwalin, let out an almighty roar of laughter, "Bloddy'ell. He's surprising me left and right tonight, this little buggar"

The rest of the dwarrows joined in with the laughter, although Dori appeared to still have his hands over Ori's ears. There was an uproar of 'mores' but Bilbo couldn't think of any ruder songs than that, Mahal help him if he could. He still wanted to keep the spirits high though, so he thought of one of his favorite pass time drinking games

"IMPRESSIONS" He bellowed out, startling the dwarrows again. "I do amazing..i..impressions. Bet you c..can guessssss who I..I am..OK"

The company sat up eagerly, smiling at their burglar. Bilbo then attempted his best Scottish accent

"I love you guys..aye I do...and a'love me axe..but you don't compare to ma wee lad Gimli" 

Not a second later, and half of the company were rolling out of their seats in laughter, Gloin, trying to act offended, appeared to be smirking under his beard, knowing the Hobbit meant no harm.

Bilbo looked around for his next victim, setting his sights on the two Durin brothers. Thorin seemed to notice this, and shared a knowing smirk with Bilbo, before nodding his approval. Bilbo didn't know why, but he felt like he had to make Thorin smile, even in his drunken state, he just wanted to make the dwarf happy, and if being a drunk fool would do that, then a drunk fool he would be. He inhaled deeply and changed his posture, squaring his shoulders and overly dramatically flicking his hair from his face.

"Oh look at me uncle, I can fight too. Watch how my hair flows graciously in the wind, oh I am just so beautiful, isn't that right brother?"

More laughter was heard around the company, even Gandalf could be heard chuckling away. Thorin also let out an audible laugh. Both brothers became flustered and glared ate each other

"He was talking about you" Kili said childishly

"No. He was talking about YOU" Fili retaliated

They were stopped by Thorin's loud cough, signalling them to calm down. he knew they weren't really angry, but he didn't want to deal with another one of their endless debates over who was the better looking. Mahal help him, he'd heard too many of those. 

"I believe it'd be best if we were to retire. We did come here to recuperate, after all" Thorin spoke calmly, keeping a watchful eye on the Hobbit, who had calmed down a little by this point. 

This was met with a few grumbles and a couple of pouts form his nephews, but they all soon started to disperse to find some room. Bilbo still remained on the table, not sure where to go. The mead was now slowly leaving his system, but he still felt a little giddy. This was obvious by the fact that he walked over the table towards Thorin and gave him what seemed like a brotherly hug. 

A few of the company stopped and stared, some giving knowing smirks, but Thorin's glare soon sent them on their way. Thorin put his arms around the Hobbit, even though it was awkward, it felt right holding him like this, just like on the carrock. 

Bilbo looked back and smiled at him, seeming suddenly shy again "Erm..s..sorry..I just..I don't know..I..I'm just happy. I'm happy you're OK" He smiled sheepishly at Thorin and Thorin couldn't help but return his smile.

"All thanks to you, Master Baggins" Thorin became flustered himself, and had to glance down at his feet. What was happening to him?

"Bilbo....Please, call me Bilbo" He spoke gently and kept his eyes on Thorin's. They both seemed to just stand there staring. Finally, Thorin cleared his throat and they were both pulled out of their trans like state.

"Well" Bilbo said trying to break the noticeable tension "I..I better find a space before those lot take them from me" He chuckled awkwardly

Before Thorin knew what he was doing, he suddenly blurted out "You can stay in my room if you wish" His cheeks turning dark red, his throat begging to tighten. Oh Mahal save him. "If you want, this is. The bed it far too large for one alone, so you would still have a comfortable space, I didn't intend to use all of it so.." He cut himself off, trying to spare himself even more embarrassment. He was utterly surprised by Bilbo's response.

"O..OK. That would be much appreciated, thank you..if you're sure..then..y..yes. thank you" Bilbo had now gone back to his pre-drink state, and was stuttering due to his equal embarrassment. Sharing a bed with Thorin Oakenshield, a few days ago he would have laughed at the very idea. 

Thorin gave him a small, yet breathtaking smile and helped him, carefully, down form the table. Each step closer they got the the room, the more anxious Bilbo felt, he could tell by Thorin's twitching hands, that he no doubt felt the same way. As Thorin led the way in, Bilbo was pleasantly surprised. The room quite large, and warm, it reminded him of bag end. Thorin halted in front of him, almost causing Bilbo to crash in to his back. He turned sharply, his cheeks burning red, shifting uncomfortably on the stop.

"Erm..Do you have a preference?" Thorin grumbled quietly, seeming more embarrassed than Bilbo would have thought possible.

"P.....Preference?" Bilbo looked at Thorin Quizzically, causing the dwarf to blush more (if that were possible) he then quickly gestured towards the bed with his head.

"Oh" Bilbo sighed, finally understanding now what Thorin meant. "W....Well I usually lie on the right..but I don't have to, I mean if you want you can just...I mean..you lie wherever you want to and i'll just follow...into my own space of course, not into yours..because that'd be..hm." Bilbo clamped his mouth shut, he could literally feel his face burning, if he didn't know any better, he'd say it was on fire. Thorin however seemed all too amused, obviously the Hobbits embarrassment made him feel better about his own. 

"Well, that's quite alright..Bilbo. Erm I don't really have a preference, so I will lie anywhere..so..if you want to..erm..." he stammered off, gesturing lamely towards the bed. He couldn't get the words out, this was just too painful, when did Thorin Oakenshield become a stuttering mess? 

Bilbo was tack aback for a second but tried to hide his embarrassment. "OK. Yes, very well, erm, alright, OK. Lets see, hm, yes, this will do, right.."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk quite a lot for such a small fellow?" Thorin teased, a wide grin set on his face.

"Ha, well, no, the people I usually talk to are hobbits, so to them it just seems....normal, I guess. Sorry, I'll just..hurry along" He looked down quickly, thinking of his next move..on to the bed. Oh dear. 

"You must stop apologising so. You of all people have nothing to apologise for" Thorin's face was scrunched up, his tone light but serious nonetheless. 

"Hm. Well, s...I mean, erm, OK. Very well. Thank you.." Bilbo spoke, just barely a whisper, surely Thorin could see what he was doing to him. There was something gnawing away at him though, something he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure whether it would ruin what little bit of a friendship they had just started. Now was a better time than ever though. "Thorin. I wanted to ask, before I..I saved you..why..why did you..hate me..so much?" He glanced a look into the dwarfs eyes, and saw what appeared to be sadness? Regret?

Thorin sighed audibly, and moved closer to Bilbo, grasping his arms, startling the Hobbit a little. "Bilbo, I can assure you I have never hated you..I guess I..I don't know. I have experienced such loss and heartache in my life, and I take it out on others, I know it is wrong of me to do so, and for that I sincerely apologise. It should not have taken you risking your life for me to accept you. I..I just found myself lashing out due to fear, and I couldn't control my feelings, but that is no excuse for the way I treated you, I want you to know I am forever grateful for what you are doing for me..for all of us. It takes true courage to do what you are doing." Thorin found himself still staring into Bilbo's eyes, it was like he was hypnotized by him, he couldn't seem to pull himself away. 

"I..erm..well" Bilbo stuttered awkwardly, not breaking eye contact with Thorin, their faces were close enough to touch noses, no, Bilbo thought, do not ruin this friendship over your silly feelings, he is a king, you are a simple Hobbit. These thoughts kept circling in his mind until he noticed Thorin moving his face ever so closer. Oh no, this is not happening, Bilbo panicked, he can't be, surely he wouldn't want to..

His thoughts were silenced as Thorins lips connected with his. Bilbo seemed to stop breathing for a second, but as he felt the soft lips begin to part, he couldn't help but follow along. Their lips connected again, this time with more feeling, their breaths mingled together. Soon, Thorin's tongue was lightly grazing the top of Bilbo's mouth, causing the Hobbit to let out a moan. Bilbo blushed deeply at his, and tried to gain composure by grabbing at Thorin's long hair, pulling him further down for more of an advantage. This didn't seem to work though as Thorin grabbed hold of his hips and lifted him back up, Bilbo's legs naturally wrapping around him. What in Mahal was happening? He had to say something before..oh God's. Their breathing was becoming heavy, their teeth occasionally grazing together, Bilbo used Thorin's hair to pull himself back, but was soon pulled back in again by Thorin's large hand on his small neck. The kiss lasted a few seconds longer, the room filled with heavy breathing and the soft moans of Bilbo. 

He tugged Thorin's hair sharply and stared into his eyes, breathing heavily, almost feeling faint. his lips felt raw, and Thorin didn't look too much better himself. Trying to calm himself down, Bilbo spoke shakily "Th..Thorin...what in Mahal just happened?" His cheeks were literally burning, but he needed to know.

Thorin seemed a little embarrassed by his question, but cleared his throat and began speaking in his usual gruff voice "I..like I said Bilbo, I have never hated you, and the only reason I lashed out at you was due to fear..fear that something may happen to you..I could not bare that thought. So....I..I guess I just wanted to show you how I truly feel..as I am not the best with words. It has now also occurred to me that you are rather intoxicated and will probably regret your actions come morning..so it is best that we just.. 

Thorin's words were cut off as Bilbo crashed his lips to his, the force startling Thorin a little. He moaned into the Hobbits mouth. Could he truly want this too? he was soon answered as Bilbo pulled back with a huge grin on his face.

"You stupid dwarf" He chuckled, "Surely you must know how I feel for you? One does not simply risk their life for someone else without reason, and I thought maybe you knew that reason, but obviously I was wrong." Bilbo smiled at Thorin, which then turned into a dark grin "And you also might like to know that mead does not have long lasting affects on Hobbit's..so I can assure you..my mind is completely..clear." He spoke softly, inching his face further to Thorin's until they met again in a heated kiss, this time Thorin moved him down to the bed.

Thorin sat up and looked at Bilbo seriously "Truly..you want me? All..of me?" His cheeks were a light, how on earth did a hobbit become to affect him so much?

Bilbo let out a small chuckle, and pulled Thorin down on top of him "Yes, you stupid dwar"

That was all Thorin needed to hear, until he was back on Bilbo, not giving him a moment for breath. Heavy breathing filled the room and soon after they were both free from their clothes, sweaty and panting. Thorin's hands moved over every inch of his Hobbit's body, taking in their differences, his lips grazed over his stomach, relishing in Bilbo's deep intakes. A while later, after some preparation, Bilbo was lay writhing under Thorin, his hair sticking to his forehead, Thorin using all his control not to take him then and there, but waiting until Bilbo showed him he was ready.

"Th..Thorin..NOW" Bilbo panted loudly and desperately, he took hold of Thorin's length, signalling what he wanted, stroking it for good measure. Thorin literally growled and spread the Hobbit's legs further apart, trying to remember he was such a small creature, but perfect nonetheless. A few minutes later and they joined together, it was strange at first, but once Thorin started to move, it felt natural, and oh so good.

"Mahal..Bilbo" Thorin growled, he placed himself on his elbows, kissing the Hobbit's neck. Bilbo grabbed hold of his back, as if pulling him further inside, wanting as much of Thorin as he could possibly get. They met each other thrust for thrust and it was soon like they were merging into one.

"TH..THORINNNN" Bilbo had no self control anymore, too high on Thorin to give a damn whether anyone heard. Thorin came soon after Bilbo, they both sat breathing uncontrollably, their bodies seemed stuck together. As soon as Thorin pulled out, he brought Bilbo back down with him, seeming to not want to let him go, which Bilbo had no problem with. 

"Well.." Bilbo spoke softly "Never thought we'd be in this situation" He chuckled, glancing a look at Thorin, who too had a grin on his face. 

"Indeed" He let out a relaxed breath "but I am grateful that we are" he replied, as he stroked Bilbo's hair out of his eyes.

"Me too" He replied sleepily, the last thing he remembered was Thorin wrapping him up, before sleep overcome.

Surely enough they were met with knowing glances the next day, and a few smirks, but neither seemed to care too much. Bilbo also vowed that day, he was to never drink again, a moment which Thorin smugly reminded him of the day after their wedding, when he was in bed with the worst hangover imaginable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I know I keep doing similar kinds of stories, but I enjoy writing them, aha!
> 
> I tried a smuttier story this time, but I'm still not brave enough to go into full detail, lol!
> 
> Please share and let me know what you think, all comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
